<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inches by AmbreignsAsylum27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024465">Inches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27'>AmbreignsAsylum27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slut Dean Ambrose, Teasing, Top Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I measure love in inches," </p><p>"You love me right?" </p><p>"Of course I do." </p><p>"So, you love me times 10?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ambreigns!Centric</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had a problem.</p><p>See, there was this little fucker who he worked with, named Dean. Dean was a cool guy, laid back and a great listener, he could stand up with Roman in a drinking contest, could back Roman up in an all-out brawl, Roman could trust the man with his kid, Roman could trust the man with his life. Dean has anger issues, could be stubborn, rash and downright an asshole if you caught him on even a good day, but those traits were never directed at Roman, Roman always got the sweet, angelic side of Dean. They were brothers, they were best friends. So you might be saying, well that sounds great, so what's the problem? Well here goes...</p><p>Roman really wants to fuck Dean. See Dean was a little cock tease. He always seemed to have a stupid red lollipop in his bag for after a match and since Seth always showered first, Roman would have to sit there in the locker-room and watch Dean wrap his sinful lips around the candy, or swirl his tongue around it and Roman swore he was now a subject to fitz. He tended to shiver whenever Dean took out the sucker and he could tell Dean had noticed but he didn't bring it up, thank god. Another problem was that- Dean had a fat ass. Sure, alot of guys had nice asses in WWE, Seth had a nice ass, but his was a little too firm, toned from years of Crossfit, that wasn't really Roman's game, Ziggler had a nice ass, but he was too-feminine, Dolph carried himself like a basic woman, gossiping, bleaching his hair and spray-tanning his entire body, swinging his hips when he walked, and his voice was a little too high for Roman's taste. That led Roman to start noticing Dean</p><p>Dean was all kinds of perfect. His voice was deep and gravelly and sounded like smoky sex. His body was lean and fit, but he was soft around the edges, he wasn't feminine, like at all. Dean was all man. He didn't waste his money on cheap, fake spray tanning, he never really paid attention to his hair, deeming it perfect when his adorable fringe fell into his devastatingly bright blue eyes. What really drew him to Dean though, was the way his torso tapered off at his trademark slim waist and those small hips led to the roundest looking ass Roman had ever seen, it was the perfect shape and size, and when he wore his basketball shorts and bent over in the gym? It took all Roman had in him not to reach over and grope the man. Dean's thighs were a work of art too. Dean was perfect, and Roman really wanted to leave hickeys all over him.</p><p>Another problem Roman had, was him and Dean had been best friends for almost 10 years, and they were entirely too close. That's what led Roman to the position he was in right now. They were in Dean's apartment. Roman was sitting on the recliner, watching a hockey game, it was the Pensacola Ice Flyers, his home team, versus the Chicago Blackhawks and Dean had taken the liberty to plant himself in Roman's lap with a trivia puzzle of all things. This wasn't uncommon for them, so Roman wasn't weirded out.</p><p>"Rome?" Dean called and Roman hummed in acknowledgement, not looking away from the TV</p><p>"How do measure current?" He asked and Roman thought, then answered</p><p>"In Amperes," he replied, Dean hummed and looked back at his book and filled in the answer</p><p>"Rome?" Dean asked again and Roman smiled and looked at him this time</p><p>"What's is the measuring equivalent of a league?" Dean asked, sounding confused and Roman smiled</p><p>"Three miles," he replied</p><p>"Thanks," Dean said and chewed on his bottom lip as he filled out the answer, Roman forgot about the game and just stared at Dean, my god was he beautiful.</p><p>He unconsciously started rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin of Dean's hip. It was another few minutes, where Roman could hear the commentary team vaguely talking about a foul shot, and he could hear the lead tip of the pencil making little scratches against the paper</p><p>"Rome?" Dean called again and Roman smiled and hummed</p><p>"How do you measure the weight of a newborn baby?" He asked</p><p>"In kilograms," Roman answered and turned back to the TV Dean hummed but curiously, he didn't put the answer, he put down the whole book and looked at Roman turning himself fully in Roman's lap, so he was now face to face, eye to eye with the bigger man and he smiled when Roman's breath caught in his throat</p><p>"Rome?"</p><p>"Yes Dean?"</p><p>"How do you measure love?" Roman faltered slightly at the question and looked at Dean, did he just hear that right? At Dean's insisting gaze, Roman coughed slightly and looked at Dean</p><p>"Um, well, you can measure it by heart rate, which is beats per minute or-"</p><p>"What about inches?" Dean asked and Roman looked at him, but Dean just stared back innocently</p><p>"Inches?" Roman asked and Dean nodded, curls bouncing</p><p>"I measure my love in inches," Dean said, dimples popping as he smiled</p><p>"You love me right Rome?" Dean asked, widening his already big blue eyes</p><p>"Of course I do." Roman replied Dean grinned, and moved his hands down between them and grabbed Roman's dick through his loose basketball shorts and gave it two firm strokes and then he smiled</p><p>"So judging by what I got in my hand," Dean paused and began moving his hand again, making Roman's breath stutter in his chest</p><p>"You love me times 10?" Dean asked with a big smile</p><p>"Dean, I don't think-"</p><p>"Stop thinking, you want this, so do I. Let's just enjoy it." Dean told him and slid off his lap, going to kneel infront of Roman, he moved his hand up and down again, before he finally grabbed the hem of Roman's shorts and pulled them down, his hard dick almost slapping Dean in the face as it escaped its confines. Dean had known that Roman wasn't wearing underwear when he was on his lap, and that kinda gave him the courage to be in the position he was in right now</p><p>"Look at this, should've known that your dick was perfect just like the rest of you- god I can't wait to feel it in my ass." Dean said and took the head of Roman's dick in his mouth The first instance that Roman felt that hot mouth seal over his skin, he felt like he could bust right then and there but he would hold out, he wanted to paint that pretty face that was currently sucking his dick, earnestly, Dean was sucking it like he sucked those stupid lollipops of his, but he looked to be enjoying Roman's pole a bit more, judging by the way he was moaning and choking himself on it, Roman was already losing himself but he wasn't gonna be so easy. Nah. He was gonna fuck Dean so good that he wouldn't find any pleasure from anyone other than Roman, himself.</p><p>He growled and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair and stopped him, he pulled him up back into his lap, so that Roman could molest his mouth. He kissed, licked and sucked Dean's tongue and lips until Dean was writhing, his back arching, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet. Roman smiled and trailed the kisses down his neck and the center of his chest, and Dean closed his eyes, biting his lip as Roman's hot tongue swirled around his left nipple, before he tugged it into his mouth and Dean's hand tangled in Roman's hair and he yanked and Roman moaned, Dean smirked at the noise.</p><p>"Yeah? Hair pulling gets you going big guy?" Dean asked, as he stood up and away from Roman and began stripping, pulling down his plaid pajama pants and Roman's eyes glinted, add nice, hard, beautiful dick to Dean's blueprint</p><p>"Here's what's gonna happen big guy," Dean started as he lazily started stroking his own dick</p><p>"I'm gonna get down on my knees and blow you, then I'm gonna sit my tight little hole on this monster, and I'm gonna ride you till you got me screaming," he said and Roman's breath hitched</p><p>Dean did as he said as he went back down to his knees and licked his lips. Roman's cock belonged in an art museum he thought as he deepthroated the ramrod,  smirking around the meat when Roman leaned his head back against the back of the chair and moaned, his breath catching and his chest heaving, Dean gagged himself, the head of Roman's cock hitting the back of his throat and he moaned, he liked sucking dick yeah, but he can now consciously put Roman's dick at the top of that list. Dean held his dick straight and began licking his balls, Roman grabbed Dean's hair and pulled, making Dean's eyes flutter and he cast his blue eyes to meet Roman's and that's when Roman froze, his lower stomach tightening as he pumped Dean's hot little mouth full of cum </p><p>Dean furiously started stroking himself as he sucked Roman's dick clean of all the cum he just let go and he pulled back and looked at Roman, opening his mouth and showing Roman all the cum he had in his mouth and then he swallowed, opening his mouth again and Roman swore he could've erupted again but he needed to hold out for the main course. </p><p>"Ready?" Dean asked, resting his knees on either side of Roman's hips and he sat down so Roman's dick was resting against his plump ass cheeks </p><p>"I should prep you-" Roman said, not wanting to hurt Dean </p><p>"Don't bother." Dean said, grabbing Roman's wrist and then he smirked </p><p>"I fingered myself watching your match earlier," he whispered into Roman's ear and felt his dick twitch against his hole, making Dean moan </p><p>"In the locker-room?" Roman asked and Dean nodded with a smile, like he was proud of himself </p><p>"Are you that much of a no-good, dirty slut? Is that why you want my dick so bad baby? Because you're my slut?" Roman asked, hand around Dean's neck and Dean gasped, eyes clouding with lust as he listened to Roman dirty talk, his voice deeper and sultry </p><p>"Oh god yes!" Dean moaned, rocking against Roman's tool that was pressing against his ass </p><p>"You want my dick huh?" Roman asked, rolling his hips to aid in Dean's grinding and tightening his grip around his throat </p><p>"Fuck yes." Dean growled, eyelashes fluttering as he revelled in the way Roman's hand felt incredibly right when it was choking him </p><p>"Beg for it bitch." </p><p>"Please Roman, please fill my tight little hole with your big dick, please stuff my ass. I want you to come inside me and mark me, I want you to wreck my ass for anyone else." Dean begged, completely unashamed </p><p>"Not good enough." Roman teased </p><p>"Please fuck me daddy!"</p><p>It felt like all the air got sucked out of the room at Dean's statement and his eyes widened, then they went back to normal as he stared up at Dean </p><p>"What the fuck did you call me?" Roman asked, his hand tight around Dean's throat and he bared his teeth </p><p>"I c-called you d-addy," Dean whimpered, freezing when Roman didn't say anything and he tried to climb off Roman's lap, embarrassed, but Roman grabbed his wrists and held them so he couldn't escape </p><p>"Put my cock in your ass." Roman ordered, glancing down between them </p><p>"Ro-"</p><p>"Did I fucking stutter? I said put my cock in your ass," Roman repeated and Dean whimpered and grabbed the thick shaft, pressing it against his hole, he took a breath, raising up slightly, before he let himself drop, practically impaling himself on Roman's shaft and he threw his head back and yelled out, his eyebrows furrowing </p><p>"You're so fucking tight babe." Roman immediately complimented and Dean smiled as he got adjusted to the intrusion </p><p>Roman grabbed Dean's wrists again and held it behind his back, he leaned forward and Dean took the hint and leaned down so that their lips met, he smiled against Roman's lips, and slowly began rocking his hips, so that Roman's dick moved inside him ever so slightly </p><p>Roman pulled away and tightened his grip on Dean's wrists before he started pistoning his hips upwards, Dean moaned and let his head fall back as his hole was violently abused. He could feel his walls stretching as he was rocked. He normally gave, but he had forgotten how good a big cock up his ass could feel. Roman paused and used a hand to knock Dean forward so he fell against Roman's chest and then Roman started fucking up into Dean's tight heat, it felt so amazing </p><p>Dean's mouth hung open as Roman hammered into him, he wasn't sure to walk right tomorrow, but at this point, he couldn't give a fuck. </p><p>"More, more daddy, oh fuck me!" Dean yelled, resting his head against Roman's shoulder as his ass was pounded </p><p>"God your hole is daddy's isn't it? This tight ass, is all mine, fuck look at how you jiggle when my dick hits you just right!" Roman said and Dean moaned, he was feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, his dick was being rubbed between his abs, and Roman's abs and the big pole inside his ass was smashing his prostate. Dean was practically being ragdolled against Roman's chest</p><p>His hands were behind his back, his knees on the sides of Roman and his ass was being deliciously abused by 10 glorious inches of Samoan dick </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Roman I'm about to cum!" </p><p>Then? Roman stopped. </p><p>"Why did you stop?" Dean asked, almost whining, he was so aggravated at being brought to the edge and then pushed back </p><p>"Beg daddy to let you cum." Roman said and Dean smiled and licked the side of Roman's face </p><p>"Please daddy? Your big dick is fucking me too good, please let me cum, please let your slutty baby boy cum," Dean said, pouting and Roman smirked and picked up his pace again, harder than before and Dean's eyes screwed shut. He was getting fucked so deep that it was bordering on painful, but the pain was so fucking pleasurable that Dean needed it. </p><p>"Cum for daddy babe, cum." Roman said and slapped Dean's ass </p><p>"Want daddy to breed you? Huh?You want daddy to cum inside this slutty ass?" Roman whispered and then he slapped his ass again and Dean shot 4 ropes of cum against Roman's abs and his own </p><p>"OH YEAH DADDY! FUCK ME!" Dean screamed, Roman started fucking Dean faster, loving the way Dean was reacting to him </p><p>Roman growled and came deep inside Dean's ass and Dean gasped, oh my god. Roman came so much when he did, and Dean fucking loved it, he knew he would never want to get fucked by anyone other than Roman ever again, there was too much chemistry, and no one had ever fucked his ass something fierce like Roman just did. They laid against each other just panting heavily. </p><p>"Twelve." Dean panted and Roman hummed in question </p><p>"I think you love me times 12, that dick was something else." Dean said, shaking his head with a smile and Roman laughed </p><p>"What the fuck was that De?" He asked looking at Dean when he leaned back and Dean shrugged </p><p>"I knew you wanted me a while ago, when I caught you staring at my ass when I was doing squats in the mirror, I figured why not buy some lollipops and see if you were really as interested as I thought you were, nd you definitely were." Dean said with a smirk </p><p>"What now?" Roman asked, smiling and Dean shrugged </p><p>"I dunno, I kinda don't wanna share you with anyone else. What'dya say big dog? Be my boyfriend?" Dean asked and Roman smiled and kissed him, answering the question </p><p>"We're both alpha males though, how would this even work?" Roman then asked </p><p>"We share. Or I take, we'll figure it out." Dean said, kissing Roman's lips and Roman rubbed their noses together</p><p>"I should go shower-" said Dean and Roman stopped him </p><p>"Nuh-uh, I still need a taste of that sweet ass, gotta get daddy's everything all over it." Roman said with a smirk and Dean laughed </p><p>"You got it daddy." he agreed, leaning down to kiss his new boyfriend </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was kinda trash. I'm sorry :-(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>